Journey to the Shadow Isles
by Lann Gray
Summary: Follow the story and adventure of a young mage and his journey to the Shadow Isles.


Chapter 1 The Mage

This is fully-fan made fiction of League of Legends basing most of content with the real league of legends lore. I hope you enjoy it : D

I don't own League of Legends or any of its characters it belongs to Riot Games

Mage POV

The cooling air of the night was blowing through my open cloak, the brown and washed out thing. Not the same as I would normally wear while I was at HQ, but enough to hide from the brisk wind and not bring to much attention to myself. The sky was only now darkening by the falling sun when I approached my destination, an old beaten bar and Inn, with a sign above the door: "Gales Fall". I sighed, readying myself and walked in.

When I was inside I only saw a few bar patrons scattered about. I could smell the scent of smoke and alcohol filling the musty air. I soon spotted in one of the corners of the room, two hooded figures. One being a young woman, her long flowing sky colored hair escaping her hood, a red scarf wrapped around her face just allowing her dull golden eyes to peek through. She was staring down unpleasantly at the displaced drink in front of her. The other was a boy of the age of 16 or 17, Sleeping on the table. Allowing his messy blond hair to drap over his face. One hand that had fallen off the table was sheathed in a gauntlet of some type. The other hand was on a map of some unknown venue; a pair of goggles beside it, and a sizable brown pack was notably sitting against the back of his chair, a large sleeping roll tied to the front. I walk toward them calmly hoping not to bring attention to myself or them.

While I approached, the young woman noticed me, her eyes seem to widen a little and glare as I closed the room. As I got to their table I sat down casually, not trying to wake the boy. The woman's eyes only seemed to burn themselves into me. I could tell she wasn't enjoying the scenario she was in, undoubtedly here against her own desire. She reached down and lifted up a small pad of paper from her lap and began to scrawling something down. I looked at her curiosity.

"Wait, I was informed that this girl some type of ability to communicating via the mind due to her being a mute. I am not mistaken as to if this is the right person am I?" Thinking all this to myself with I'm sure looking at her with a puzzled expression, however douhting she could even see my face with such low ambient light dressing the room.

When she was done, she put the pad on the table and slid it over to me, I turned it to face me and read it.

:"I can't use my telepathy in this settlement without given permission. So I'm having to use this pad to communicate" I looked up at her

: "How did she know what I was thinking… and… without magic?"

She was now looking back at the drink. I continued reading:

"You are the Mage that HQ told us to meet, correct?"

I looked back up at her, her gaze now met mine as if waiting for an answer. As I spoke, I slid the pad back over to the girl.

"Yes, I am. The High Council sent me to help you two." My voice holding a hint of curiosity.

The girl once more began writing and again sliding it over to me.

"I see, it is nice to meet you, my name is Buvelle and this is Ezreal but I'm sure you already know this."

Glancing up to see her looking at the sleeping boy.

"If you don't mind me asking, the council didn't put much detail into the report on what how I'm going to help you two with" : I said

She shrugged and pointed to Ezreal before writing again.

"He is the one with all the mission details, I was only asked to come alone by his friend to keep him in check as a favor."

She turns her head away looking of into the distance and sighing.

"He has been like this for several hours and I can't seem to wake him."

I looked at him for a moment, then I leaned over and lightly placing two fingers on his forehead, the boy whipped up in reaction.

"OW, that hurt, what did you do that for? I was having a pleasant dream and was finally able to find-": The boy spouted off but then looking up to see who woke him, his eyes flickered.

"Oh it's you Mage, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there! Buvelle, why didn't you wake me up when he arrived?": Ezreal's eyes darting over to the woman.

The woman now looking at him in disbelief and utter amazement, then glancing at me and back down at the pad before writing something down.

"I tried three times and all you did was roll over or muttered something." Now glaring at Ezreal

I looked at the pad but Ezreal seem to ignore it and sat up straight.

"So Mage, are you already to go? Ezreal asked

I turned my head toward him.

"No, actually the council only informed me of the location of meeting you two; could you please tell me what we are doing?"

Ezreal looked a bit surprised then he leaned in as to not be over heard. Buvelle and I doing the same.

"Well..."

Looking around sheepishly

"We all know of the Shadow Isles right?" Leaning in a bit more

We both nodded. Who hadn't? Everyone knew and heard the stories of the place. The dead walking about, and the horrible things that were said to live there. Just thinking of the place gave me the creeps.

"Well a couple days ago I heard a rumor from a contact of mine. Someone from the high council had sent a champion to investigate the area." Stopping for a moment

"Hmm? Why would they do that?" I asked

"You see...the area has been speculated to being linked to some a strange phenomenon."

"Strange phenomenon?" Buvelle scribbled quickly.

Ezreal shifted to his side and pulled out something from his bag. He placed in on the table. An old news report from the a new by city. I looked down at the paper before me and read:

"Piracy Strikes Again!"

Ezreal: "Do you remember this news article correct?"

I sat there for a few seconds trying to recall the events when Buvelle past foward her pad.

"Wasn't it about a cargo sloop going missing?"

Ezreal:" Right, about two months ago a cargo ship was traveling from one city to another with unspecified goods." He stopped for a breath

:"So...Wha-." Trying to regain my train of thought.

Ezreal : "What does this have to do with the champion?"

"Yes" I said with a small hint of intrigue.

With a small grin stuck his face, he continued on.

"Well according to that City's report, they lost audiopathic contact with it and they could not locate the sloop. After losing communications they dispatched rescue vessels. The rescue team reported that some of the cargo was ejected in the sea. The cargo was found round twenty kilometers away from the sloop's last known location"

"Again what does that have to do with the champion?" I asked getting slightly annoyed

Ezreal:" Well I'm getting to that just be patient"

Ezreal shifted in his seat to get more comfortable

"Anyways, afterwards the investigation it was indicated that magic was used and that some type of necromancy was suspected to have been used as well, after coming to that conclusion the concil issued a team of investigators being led by this champion"

"So what you are telling me is that after the incident and this champion was sent to investigate, something led them to the Shadow Isles? And some time after they arrived they went missing?"

"Precisely"

"And we are going in search for them in these Isles?"

"Yep, now you get it" Patting me on the back.  
"Furthur more the contact i was talking about speculated that this attack was also linked to the recent report of the murders on the coast."

Not sure what to think, I looked over to Buvelle's to get her opinion. Her gaze was set on Ezreal. Her mouth in a expression of awe, then a small smile broke across her face as she began laughing silently to herself. After a few seconds of laughter she forced the pad of paper over to Ezreal to hold in her lauging.

Buvelle: " _YoU_R JoK_Ing R_iGhT_?" Her hand writing being disorderly due to jumbled movements.

Ezreal watched as

laugh, a pouty expression crossing his face

"And whats so funny about that?" Ezreal asked, his voice sounding hurt.

I turned toward Ezreal, understanding where Buvelle was coming from.

"Ezreal, how do you know that this rumor is true? Any champion that the concil sends forth is intensely powerful and they won't simply just go missing without -."

"It is" A modest female voice from behind me cut me off.

I turned my head to see three females. One of which was a young child, the woman beside her veiled in a long hood from which could only be distinguished to be a female by figure alone. The last of which was slender woman with wearing sometype of offbeat hatware. The little girl dawning a dark violet coat, a brown hat reaching out as to block off falling rain from her dark pink hair. The small girl was holding onto a small stuffed bear. The looks of the bear gave me the impression that it had been through alot. The woman beside the girl seemed to studying the room around her. Her dark gray hat giving her the appearance of having felines ears, the rest of her hair being tied back into a pony tail with a white silk ribbon. Her dulled olive coloured coat passing her knees. Her brown boots blocked the rest of her lower legs however so there seemed to be some amount of mass hiding behind her appearance. In front of the two was female in crimson robe, the hood of it covering most of her face to only show the shape grin of girl. Her crowned stance prompting a feeling of nostalgia with my memory.

It was the younger girl who spoke but this time the woman beside her spoke.

"Why hello, it is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Ahri, this here is Annie Hastur and in the cloak is-"

Ezreal leaped out of his chair, pointing at the woman in front. His face in complete disbelief as to what he was seeing.

Ezreal: " Venessa Nothbane, the head of the Court of the Accommodation," Taking a step forward from the table. The name swirling in my mind as to where it was coming from.

"And one of the most renown Mages of our time."

The girl cracked a smile and approached the boy. As the girl past me, I could tell she was enjoying the attention. The girl pacing to meet Ezreal. Ezreal reached out a hand and the girl meeting his. Ezreal's face lighting up with joy.

Ezreal: " Wow I can't believe I getting to meet someone of your status in person"

Looked over the scene, I tried to understand what was going on.

As this happened two thoughts can to my mind "Why is the head member of the Court of Accommodation here and with her two champions? and where had I'd seen this person before"

Trying to deduce my current placing. This wasn't making sense anymore. I turned my head to across the table, Buvelle was looking at them as if she was starring into mouth of the void. I could tell she didn't understand what was happening either. Turning toward the two champions. Annie joined in on looking around the room, most likely trying to find something to do in the mean time. I could tell she was bord and wasn't anywhere interested for the scene in front of her. Ahri on the other hand was now fiddling with her hat and was looking quite annoyed, but I couldn't tell if she was annoyed with either the situation she was in or the hat. I gazed back at Ezreal and Venessa, Ezreal was about to ask a question but before he could speak the words I interrupted him.

Me: "Excuse me" My voice holding a bit of concern.

Everyone turned toward me, with a look of realization that I was there.

Venessa: "Oh, hello I'm sorry I didn't see you there"

"Didn't see you there? I've been here the whole time, had she really not noticed me the entire time or was she just saying this?" Thinking to myself, I sat up straight and took in a deep breath I continuing.

"I'm sorry but belive a few of us are little confused as to what is happening."

She tilted her head to the side: "Confused?"

Me: "Yes, I was told to meet these two here and assist them in any way possible, but now it seems that you have arrived and you also brought with you two champions. So if you don't mind explaining as to why all of this is happening?"

The girl turned herself to face me and gently pulled off her hood, her soft blonde crashed onto her shoulders. Her green emerald eyes showed fierce weight but with even more control.

"Well of course, you see after the council sent you, one of the High Councilors was afraid that you might not be fit enough to help so I was asked to accompany you to make sure the job gets done." Her words have some tone to them, finishing off with a devilish smirk. She turned back toward Ezreal to continue their conversation at the table beside ours. The other two doing the same, leaving just me and Buvelle to our own.

I lie in my seat a moment, I had known this person from several years ago when I was just begging off. But as for that she most have became far greater in that time. Going through the memory of this it stroke me that the concil in its way think I'm not fit enough to handle this on my own. Hesitantly whispering to myself these words, I noticed in the corner of my eye the pad gradually edging across the table toward me. Guessing from what she saw, she could see feeling I had from those words. I lowered my head slightly and looking over at the pad.

" What is this all about? and why does it sound as if she is making fun of you; do you guys know one another other?"

This time instead of talking I motioned for the Quill she was using to write with. I really didn't feel like talking and having Venessa over hear something. She passed it over to me and I began to write.

"Yes, we've met before was I was Ezreal's age."

The pad of paper passing between us in silent arc of conversation.

Buvelle: "So why does she sound as if she dislikes you? If you don't mind me asking that is?"

Me:"Not at all, we met back when I was in just begging my career as I said, to tell the truth I only met her because of a friend of mine."

Buvelle:"Who was your friend?"

Me:"It's funny you ask that, must people I tell this to don't believe me"

Buvelle:"? Why is that?"

Me:" It's just so unbelievable, but he was-"What I told surprised her.

Buvelle:"Wow! Really!"

I had told her of my friend. A man of such magical calibur and authority that he could make anyone in the last 30 years quack in fear. Not to say that in his old age he was lacking capability but he the one this he did have less of what thoses to hear his words. As for I, I was lucky enough to had him teach me but over time we move on from teacher and student. Becoming friends up intill the point of his death.

Me:" Yeah, he was the reason I became a Mage, but this was years after. By the time I had joined Ashram was the High Counselor. To the reason for why Venessa dislikes me starts when I just entered.

Flash Back -

5 Years ago

The conil was still in its infancy, only a few champions had joined, the recent being a leader of an army in the eastern coast.

Back then I myself was still young. I was appointed to one of Ashram's personal assistants, helping in judgments, political issues, and other disorders that may occur. All in one day it had happen. It was some time after night fall. The obscurity of this very night could only be matched to the depth of the sea.

I had just finished diner and made a decision to head for my quarters to finish up some studying. I was on my way there when I decided to see Ashram for some needed notes. But when I approached I noticed that the door was slightly open. When I investigated further I found Ashram talking to someone, my curiosity took the best of me and I peered in to see who it was. Ashram was in front of a window, seated at his desk. He was in his usual faded cobalt colored robe, across the desk sat two figures. One of which was the newly allied champion, Jax and the other being a younger variation of Venessa.

As I observed and eavesdropped on their conversation.

Ashram: "Of course, as promised the Concil will not continue to aid in the affairs of your war."

irelia:"I just want insurance you will keep to your agreement"

Ashram paused for a moment reflecting on their conversion. He then folded his hand, leaned in and continuing.

Ashram:"As the Head Mage of the concil you have my word, please try to believe me"

Irelia shifted in her seat, sighing heavy and turning her head away.

Ashram smiled, he knew she was just worried and didn't quite trust anyone yet. But it was true, he word keep his word and the concil wouldn't interfere in anymore matters directed toward her word. Venessa sat up straight putting her hand on Irelia's shoulder.

Venessa:"Come now irelia don't worry about it further….come on let us leave and go have some dinner."

Venessa stood up and Irelia followed, never meeting Ashram's gaze. Venessa turned toward Ashram and gave a slight bow.

Venessa:" Thank you again High Consoler"

Ashram nodded. :"Not at all"

With that they both walked over to the door to leave. I took a step back away from the door. As they closed the door behind them they both looked at me. Irelia not so much as look as for a glance.

Venessa:" Oh hello Mage" Giving me slight bow

Me:" Good evening" I returned the bow

Irelia was standing next to Venessa, her eyes never leaving the floor.

Venessa:" Are you here to see the High Consoler?"

Me:" Um yes, is he busy?"

Venessa:" Oh not at all, we're done here" Looking over toward Irelia. They both said their farewells and moved toward the end of the hallway.

I knocked on the study's door.

Ashram:"Come in"

I entered the mage's room, the air was still, the room itself resembled some type of alchemist's laboratory. Ashram was sitting in his chair looking over some paper work. As I entered he looked up toward me.

Me:"Good evening" I spoke as I made it across the room and plopped myself down in one of the chairs.

Ashram:"How are you? What beings you here at this time a night?" He stood up, walking over and picked out a book from a shelf that was beside the window.

Me:"Hmm…, I was checking up on the registration forms for the exploring expedition heading for the Southen Isls?" Ashram sat back down and was going through the book.

Ashram:" Oh yes, I was just about to review those." He put the book down and shifted through some disordered papers on his desk.

Ashram:"Ah here they are" Pulling out some wrinkled papers. He started to run through them. Stopping on one for only a few seconds to read a few details them moving on.

Me:"So what do you think-"Before I could finish the door to the room flew open, a woman in a dark blue robe was standing in its wake.

Ashram looked up toward her, his eyes wide.

Ashram:"Aalis what is-"The woman cutting him off took a step forward toward us.

Aalis:"Sir-"She was about to say something then she noticed me. Her eyes darted to the both of us.

Ashram saw this; he stood up and walked to the front of his desk. I looked up toward him

Ashram put a hand on my shoulder and grinned.

Ashram:" How about you come back later? It looks like I still have some business to take care of, how about I call for you later when I'm done here."

Me:"….Yeah…sure..."I stood up and headed for the door. I was a little puzzled on what was going on but I wasn't about to question anyone. As I left the room woman closed the door behind me. I stood there for a moment thinking over the scenario that just past. "This is a little weird, wasn't Aalis from the general affairs from the Eastern branch?" I continued to think it over as I headed to my room. As I arrived at the door, I couldn't help but wonder what could be so important that they would send someone all the way from the East to HQ. I entered the room and sat down at my own desk. I started to go through some old paper work when I found something that struck my attention, it an old news article from East. It must have been 2 weeks old from the date stamped on it. It was talking an Eastern leader named "Boram Darkwill". It continued on about a meeting of generals and other higher up throughout East. The part that interested me wasn't the meeting but who it was with. Boram Darkwill, a man said to have enormous power and was the leader of Eastern High Command. He was a very mysterious man; but the part that bugged me about him was that he had been in leadership of Noxus before the time the current king of the land. Which if you do such math would easly exceed a normal human's lifespan. From what my knowledge had given there are only a few ways that anyone could do that.

At that moment I was broken out of thought by the sound of water hitting my floor; raing coming through my open window. "Hmm that weird I was told it was going to be a clear night" How odd I thought to myself before I standing to close it, however as I did I looked out toward the courtyard below my room. As do it I could have sworn I saw two hooded figures by the edge of the west wall but when I looked back they were gone. Odd but even more strange, everything tonight was leading up to be very erratic. I sat back down at my desk and went back to wondered through papers but before I knew it I found myself dozing off and falling asleep. I awoke to a slight neck ache and a slight mass of drool. I wiped my mouth, and stood. Stretching I made it across the room. I sat down on my bed about to fall back into a sleep like coma before I remembered my friend. I hastily stood up and ran out the room. "I hope I didn't miss him." As I made it down the hallway, I found myself getting chilled. I stopped for a second, holding in place. I could see my breath in the air; not sure as to what was happening for the air temperature to drop so low I slowly crept to door. Once again the door was open ajar like before. I peeked through the gap to see if he was in. What I saw then I still don't fully understand to this day. From my view I saw two women, one of the woman with a dull purple hood camouflaging her face, the base of which had a black rose. The woman I could deduce being one of the other high Consoler, Vessaria Kolminye. They seem to be going through the room, looking for something.

The hood woman: "Where did he go?"

Vessaria:"He was here! That girl told me he was here."

Woman:"SHHH, keep your voice down Vessaria, we don't want anyone to know we here now do we?"

Vessaria walked over to the desk and shifted through some of the papers. Stopping every now and then, she turned toward the woman.

Vessaria:"LeBlanc check the door, make sure no one is coming."

As soon as I heard those words that I moved away from the door and ducked behind a nearby corner of the hallway. I saw LeBlanc poke her head out of the door way and look around the area.

LeBlanc:"I don't see anyone and I would dought anyone would come as of this late." She turned back to Vessaria

LeBlanc:"Will you hurry up, we don't have all day!"

Vessaria wiped her head away from the desk. :"Alright alright, let us be going" She snatched up a paper from his desk and move on towards the door. Both women exited the room and began to walk down the hallway in my opposite direction.

Vessaria:"Inform the others that Ashram is missing"

LeBlanc paused for moment before continuing on, a small grin now pressing her face.

LeBlanc:"Oh of course"

As soon as they were out of ear shot I made it to the room.

"Ashram missing? What the hell is going on?" I entered into the room and looked around, the room was in disorder, I made it over to the desk and searching through what I could find. I inspected the area of his desk not finding a thing use until I saw something on the floor. "A book?" I picked it up and sitting down in a near by chair; it was the book he was looking through earlier. I opened book up and surveyed the content. I was looking through it when a letter fell out of the middle of the book. I picked it up and opened it to reveal its exterior.

A simple white paper was inside. The only things on it were:

/

Darkwill

Shadow Isles

Howling Marsh

Noxus

Zaun

Voodoo Lands

Void

Kalamanda Crisis

Black Rose

Consoler Vessaria Kolminye

/

The room was being filled with the morning light. I was looking at the note when I heard someone approaching the door, as they got closer I stuffed the note into my inside pocket of my rode. Young Venessa walked into the room, smile on her face and carrying food in her arms.

Venessa:" Hello sir I brought you breakfast-." The smile faded when she saw the room in its state.

Venessa:"….what…" Her breathing speeding as she looked about the area in confussion but also concern. She dropping the food, crashing against the floor.

Me:" Venessa….." She was paralyzed with fear. She bent down and picked up a sheet of paper.

Venessa:"…what…what…..WHAT HAPPEN HERE?" She looked up at me with tearing eyes, full of fear and hate. To her Ashram was somewhat of a and to see his personal study defiled and in disorder of shocked her as a person.

Me:" I don't know, I came in and-"She cut me off

Venessa:" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Her voice trembling, unable to catch her breath

The events of that day continued from there, I was questioned, and a thorough investigation was issued but nothing conclusive was found. I didn't tell anyone of the two intruders I saw that night, one because I didn't believe it myself and two because who would believe me. The corpse of Aalis was later found only a few miles away from a local inn. This disturbing fact made me the last one alive to have communicated with Ashram and the prime suspect in his investigation. I even tried to do my own investiation with the letter that I had found but nothing has ever come up from it.

End of Flash Back -

Me:" It aprears that even five years later she still hasn't ever forgiven me. For being the last person to have seen Ashram or not know what happen to him."

Buvelle:" I'm sorry to hear that. Though it sounds like you lost something dear to you that day aswell, an old friend and the trust of the others around you." raising an eyebrow, and sipping from her drink

Me:"Saddly it would seem so." Placing my hands on my head, and taking a deep breath.

Buvelle:"Do you mind me asking about the subject."

Me:" Not at all, the pain of the subject had faded over the years."

Buvelle:"Do you think he is still alive?" The question itself I had asked myself these past years and I knew she would ask.

Me:"I don't know anymore to tell the truth...everyone thinks so but as for I, the only this I hope is that is alive somewhere" Buvelle glazed over the page but her sight didn't break away.

When after a few minutes, Venessa turned toward the group. From the looks of it Ezreal and her were done talking and were getting ready to leave with the others. Ezreal looking excited as ever, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Turning to the two of us.

Ezreal smiling:" Shall we get going then?"

I could tell this was more of an exploration for him then it was a search and rescue. I stood looking around the Inn for the last time, taking one last deep breath before beganing our adventure.

We had left Gales Fall and were heading toward our the new destination. Freljord, the land of snow covered mountains and the harsh climate. This place would be one of the most unforgiving places throughout country if you weren't careful. As we traveled closer to the icy mountains you could feel the air degrading in temperature. We had taken a Air Ship from a near by city of Kaladoun and the trip would take us three days of travling. By the time we had reached Freljord the weather had approached it's worst. The wind had picked up and with the snow that was falling, it had advanced into a blizzard. The ship itself had a hard time navigating, being thrashed about in the storm, but as fortune would have it we had arrived at the landing pier by the time the storm achieved it's critical point. The first thing I did was put on a few extra pieces of clothing, packed up the rest of my gear and I walked outside of my room. The brisk wind scraped against my face in unpleasent sense. I cringed at thought of how people could live in such a bitter place. I took a step forward, looked out toward the landscape of Frelijord. The frigid land was reinforced with the snow that was dwindling down from the white sky.

I was gazing a the ice falling when I noticed the two figures to my left. I turned to see the small frame of Annie climbing the stair toward me and Buvelle exiting from her room, both wearing their heavier clothing. Buvelle turned toward me, giving me a small smile. While returning the smile I felt a small tug at of bottom of coat from the small girl.

Annie:"Hey, are you ready to go?"

Me:"Yes I am"

She pointed to the front of the ship.

"Good Miss Venessa asked me to retrieve you"

"Hmm? What does she want with me?"

Looking very bothered by my question, she stomped on my foot in annoyance.

"Stop asking and just go! I don't have time for this."

The young girl storming off her own way, muttering under her breath about how she wasn't a messenger girl.

I turned back remembering Buvelle. Locking her door behind her and was carrying a light brown case. I assumed it most have been her unique instrument the "Etwahl" that she was so famous for using. She shrugged the case's strap around her shoulder and leaned down to pick up the rest of her belongings but straning to do so. She stopped for a minute and looked at the bag. Taking a few steps she paused to catch her breath.

I slowly paced over to her.

"Hey...do you need any help?" In hoping that she didn't think I met she couldn't do it.

Buvelle peeked over her shoulder toward me, her face was flustered and looking quite annoyed.

"I can carry that for you... if you like?" I repeated my same question

She looked at pack then back to me, realizing what I was asking. She nodded "yes", but with a puzzled look about her. I leaned down and picked the bag up, it was heavy but it couldn't have been more that 60 lbs. Could she really not left this?

I stood up, throwing the bag around my left shoulder. Turning to face her, I saw she was writing on the pad again.

She shoved the pad to me. "Sorry you have to do this, I still can't use magic like I'm used too until we leave Freljord"

I looked up at her. Her cheeks had a rosy tone to them, but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold weather or blush from being embarrassed.

I shifted topic of the conversation to avoid the awkwardness. "So...you can't use magic? Inside of the country?"

We began to walk down the deck as she was writing.

"Yes, the countries and concils agreement to limit the use of magic within the borders." She paused writing as we reached the stairs and processing as she reached the bottom.

She turned around to show me the pad "Due to the events that have transpired, they think it could help them in finding the criminals responsible in some way."

"I see..." We continued to walking, after a couple of seconds I decided to try to break the silence.

Me:"So I guess that explains why Annie was in a bad mood?" glancing over in Buvelles direction, a small smile arose.

Buvelle :"I think so"

We walked onward toward the end of the dock, however the akwardness seemed to melt away.

Our peace broke when someone in front of us spoke up.

"You, Mage!" It was a female voice and from the condescending tone I knew who it was.

Me :"Uhh~" I turned to seeing Venessa glaring at me.

Venessa :"I hope you were enjoying your walk but unlike you I have a schedule to follow."

I was certainly enjoying the walk I was having with Buvelle and while being a Mage I usually don't have the pleasure of taking such especially with such a beautiful girl as her.

Me :"Sorry, I will try my best not slow you down anymore from this point." Deep down I felt a sorry for Venessa as I did for everyone else in her place, she would never forgive me for what happen and we both knew that.

Venessa:"Good, now than" Turning around on her heal, we continued down the pier when we met up with the others.

All of them had on their winter clothing; you could still tell they didn't enjoy the cold weather. But as I got close to the group I noticed that another figure had joined. Her white icy hair was pulled over her right shoulder. She wore a light blue dress that went pass her knees. I would expect she would be cold but from the look of it she wasn't affected by the temperature.

Venessa:"Queen Ashe" Thrill in her voice

Ashe turned to find the person addressing her.

Ashe:"Oh hello Venessa"

When we approached Ashe, Ashe rotated to look at the rest of us. She greeted Buvelle first.

Ashe:"Ah Buvelle it's good to see you again." Giving her a hand shack

Buvelle smiled and nodded. Ashe continued on to me. Her icy gaze met mine.

Ashe:"-and you must be the other Mage" Shacking my hand and giving me a small grin

Me:"Yes" It was very strange, anytime I had seen Queen Ashe she always looked cold and silent but here she seemed to be at calm and almost happy.

"Welcome to Freljord, please tell me if I can help in any way possible" Widening her smile a little.

Venessa took a step toward us.

Venessa:"Well we do appreciate the offer but it won't be needed" a slight tone of authority in her voice.

Ashe:"Oh of course" Giving her a sharp smile.

Ashe took a half step to my left, giving me a meager smile. Venessa continued on

"Alright then, it seems everyone is here" Turning to give me a baneful glare.

"We shall get going to the ships?"

Everyone nodded in an agreement. We made our way down to the Sea dock, climbing down in elevation you could see more and more of Freljord. The tribe of the Frost Archer had proven to have conquered this unforgiving place. The icy crypt of the land was now populated by the call of civilization. We were walking down the icy frontier; we climbed down wooden stairs until we arrived at a landing. I took one last step and looked around, the snow that was falling brighten the area letting no shadow escape it's wraith.

"Hey? ...you coming?" the voice freeing me from my frigid dream.

I searched for the voice that had spoken; it was the woman with the ear hat, Ahri. Being the first time I had ever made any sense of contact with the girl I was a blank on how to interact with her. I've heard of her but I had never seen her in the Field. She was recently new so I didn't put it pass myself that I had never seen her but it was still strange.

Me: "Oh sorry" I said keeping up with her.

The group had passed me by so I crept to the back of the group. I was walking beside her. Her very presence was still mystery to me. I made a decision to start a conversion, in hopes to know the her a little better. She walked alongside us but her eyes were wondering the about. She seemed amazed by Freljord.

Me:"*clearing my throat*" Trying to get her attention. She tilted her head slightly to one side and peered over in my direction.

Ahri:"Hmmm?" She raised an eye brow.

Ahri:"Yes?" Her golden orbs displaying curiosity and uneasyness toward me.

Me:" So... how are you liking working with us?"

I waited for an anwser but Ahri stared at me with a plain expression then broke gazz, casting her view forward.

Ahri:"Yeah it's fine..." I watched her for a moment, she never changed her sight from infront of her but as I turned my head forward I glimpsed a small smirk cross the edge of her mouth.

:"What about you Mage? If you don't mind me asking?" I snapped my head back to see Ashe beside me.

I paused for a moment before answering.

Me:" No its fine... hmm well...I fine its more of grown on me over the years"

A curious expression slowly proceeded across her mouth.

Ashe:": Hmm so is their a place you rather be?" A small smirk now replacing the curious expression. In the corner of my vision I saw Ahri slightly tilted her toward us.

I softly grinned toward Ashe:" I wouldn't mind traveling to the Jungles in the south."

Ashe's eyes widen a little.

Ashe": Oh? Why there of all places.?"

I thought for moment and bent my head toward the the Icy haven above. Seeing an occasional glimps of the Indigo sky through the the cloud cover.

Me": Its just an Idea someone gave me" Thinking about it now I rather be any where but the apart of HQ. The fact was that I didn't find the place to be the same after what happen. The only reason I was still involed with it was the that I didn't have any other talents.

Ashe turned her sight to Ahri who's attetion was back to her hat.

Ashe:"What about you Ahri?"

Ahri turned her head to Ashe, her hair and ears now being revealed.

Ashe:"If you could be anywhere?"

Ahri blicked, then turned her head away fixing her ears and pluping the hat back on.

Ahri:"I guess back to the East" Putting her arms back to her side.

Ashe:"But don't you live there?"

Ahri turned back to Ashe

Ahri:" Well I don't really know of anywhere else." A odd expression dropping over her.

I knew Ahri had only became aware of "other" places then Eastern side for only a few mouths now, having only gained her abilities in that time. So when she said that I wasn't surprised.

Me:" Well thats all right, " Trying to lift the mood. "You'll get to know more adventully" Giving a small smile toward her. Ahri staired blankly at me for a few moment before smiling and turning away shacking her head.

Ahri:"Humans are odd" Me and Ashe turned toward each other before sharing a small laugh. As we continued I noticed Ahri's smile slipped away and arched her head toward the frost domain, her eyes reflecting wonder. Wonder of lands she had never seen, never heard off, places she had never been to. A hole new world had opening up for her and she had only just started to learn of it. Even if the world was full of pain and suffering behind every corner.

We paced on through the icy and snow covered caverns of Freljord. Before to long we reached a opening. The rock and ice eged off, giving view to a blue icy sea. The harbingering sky tristing and curving above. But the more I stared into it the more it became aparent that the clouds were being pulled away.

I watched the sky for a few moments taking in the chilling sight before me.

":The Gelid Vortex..." I turned to see Ashe talking to me. But her gaze was toward the sky when she spoke.

Ashe:" A colossal storm that dominates the northern hemisphere of country." She bent her sight to me and put on a small grin.

Ashe:" Its the only storm in all of the lower countires that could ever compare to the storms that Freljord experience."

I gazed at the onslaught of winds. The flurry of air embraced my shape. The sky's complection was one of absolute infinit magnitude. The cloud cover was being removed from their place in the pale sky and extracted to a dreeded turmiol somewhere far beyond my sight. I watched onward, the extremity of the event was grand nun the least. As I watched I felt a small poke pull my down back to reality.

:"Does it scare you Mage?"

I looked to the direction of the voice to find Venessa standing beside me.

Me:"Not at all" I said with a stern tone

Venessa:"...It should" She faced the coast line, not once giving me eye contact"

Me:" And why is that?" Look toward her

Venessa:" Because...we are going to be sailing right through it" Her eyes slowly closing.

Me:"WHAT! WHY?" Just the idea of getting near the tempest is a certain death.

Venessa:" With the current couse of action, this would be the fastest way to travel."

Me:" So instead of taking the long route, you want to sling shot of the storm to the isles?"

Venessa simply nodded her head once.

Me:" But why don't we take the longer path?"

Venessa snapped her head toward me, her eyes open.

:" Because the longer you waste idealing around the larger the chance the someone along the line will get hurt...or..." Turning around from me

:"something else..." Venessa stood in her place, her view back toward the horzian but speaking once more and walking away from me.

The words she spoke delived glimsp of a memory I only wish I could have washed away.

:"I wish you would have said something...back then"

I watched her walk toward the deck of the docks. Probably going to insure out ship's status.

The words she spoke washed through me when I relized she had said something the confussed me. "You" as in me, not us, just me and the course of how I was wasting time?. This gave me a cold suspension that she had something planned.

I was invocked with the sky when I minded the others again. I saw Annie and Ahri having a conversation but couldn't determin what it was about. Ezreal was chatting with Ashe, something about teasure or exploring I could only guess. Buvelle of the other hand was scanning the pier side, giving the adpearance she was searching for something.

Me:"Hey" I approached to to her.

She raised her hand to greet me but didn't break her view.

Me:"...Are you looking for something?" Still only guessing

She glaced up toward me for a second, noded her head once. I stood there for a moment looking around for anything obvious. After a minute of that I looked back to Buvelle.

Me:"What is it that you are looking for?"

Buvelle's face formed a confusied expression, handing me the note pad.

Buvelle:"Did you...see a child just now?"

I looked up to Buvelle, who was waiting for a anwser. I gave a quick look around before handing the pad back

Me:" No I haven't seen any beside Annie."

Buvelle screbed something down.

Buvelle:"She was just here, she said something then ran off down there"

Me:" Hide and seek?" Giving a small sigh

Buvelle:"It wasn't the game or anything the girl said, it was what was with her."

Me:" Hmm?"

Buvelle:" I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before. It looked like some kind of fariy or something. I'm not sure." She frowned as she looked at me, not sure how to explain it.

Me:" Fairy or Pix?" I gave a slight glance around once more to check.

:" What would a something of that nature be doing in Freljord?"

I paused giving the idea some thought and a genral over view of the surrondings when I noticed Ezreal and Ashe aprouching.

Ezreal:" Hey you two, we are good to go." stopping infront of us.

Me:" Oh course" Ashe noticed Buvelle's drifting odservation.

Ashe:" Looking for something?"

Buvelle quickly turned to Ashe. Giving her a small smile and shaking her head.

Ashe:"Alright, well then we will be going"

We left the peir side and entered the docking yard. The yard seemed to be was frozen, ice and snow covering various bits. As we walked across the boards I felt an uneasy jolt pass through me.

:" ...stop..." Buvelle and Ahri looked toward me

:" EVERYONE STOP!" The group halted in their place giving me their adtention.

Ashe:" Hmm? what is the problem?"

I looked around the peir side, noting each boat, each building, every shadow. The place didn't feel right in some way that I just couln't explain. I examed the area for a moment.

:" There is something wro-" Before I could finish, a high pitch sound flashed passed us killing out any other sound. But in our pain the floor of the peir imploded into the sea and in no less time it hurried upward into the sky. Everyone froze in debief. I then noticed foot steps coming from the left of us, I spun around to meet Venessa sprenting at us.

Venessa:" What happen! I heard that from the ship."

She stepped into our view and looked around the area. Her eyes widen in shock of how much damage was done to the peir .

Ezreal:" I'm not sure what just happen but I've never seen anything like it before. We heard a sound and the wood it...it just fell in-."

Annie:" FELL IN! THE DOCK WAS DESTORYED!" The little girl snapped toward the desturbed boy.

Ashe:" What could have caused this?" Ashe turned to me and Venessa.

Me:" I have no idea, I could only guess to what could have done this..." I stood there in the wake of the event, dumbfounded and from myself slighty shacking. Was I afraid? But what was it that I so afraid of? Thereupon it dawned on me, I wasn't afraid of the what happen, I was afraid that I didn't know what caused it . Slowly I closed my hand trying to stop myself from shacking, only hoping that the others would not see the fear that was brought over me. But it was then I relized... she had not answered Ashe. I glanced over toward the Venessa, a daunting expression expanded across her features but as I exaimed her a feel crawled over me. She was acquainted with this. She knew what brought this on and I needed answers.

:" Venessa" My voice stern but ever yet waving.

Venessa circled toward me, our eyes locked as cloud of dim silence formed around us. My voice was the only oddity lighting the air around us.

:" ...what...did this?" Her eyes widen ever so slightly and she began to talk but yet but no words were spoken. She stood still, stairing at me. I could presume she was debating whether or not to inform us of what said thing or leave of to our own devices.

As Venessa spoke she broke eye content turning her head away as if she was ashamed to admit what she had known. But to tell the truth I didn't blame her.

Venessa:"... We have to go..." Her voice soft, quiet, almost uncapable to hear.

She bitterly turned back to me but prior to that she did not face me.

:" The reason as to why they sent me and the other two. It seems someone is after you three. Soon after you left, we got reports of villages being attacked near you. The only information we have gotten is that a living shadow, spirt of war, destoring and killing anything in it's path has been sent to find you three, for what reason we don't know. I was hoping that if we moved fast enough we could escape it until we had the means to deal with it" The words she spilled out seemed to fill me with a sort of distress.

Venessa shifted her gaze toward Ahri and Annie.

:" The reason I acompied you wasn't to insure that you succeed but to insure that you live"

Me:" What?, Venessa what are you talking about?" I looked around, Ahri and Annie had a blank expression plastered on their face. I looked back to Venessa, her back to us.

Venessa:" Someone knows what you three are after and they don't want you to find out" Swung around to look at me

Me:"..." The feeling of detrayal crossed me but also with it I felt that I was in immediate danger. We had to make it to the ship and leave as quick as we could. I looked at the others and from which I could tell from their expressions they felt the same way.

Venessa:" Again I was hoping not to worry you three" For the first time her tone felt of care rather than anything else.

Me:" So your telling me it's here?"

Venessa lowered her head

:"Unfortunately...yes"

She turned around to exaimed the hole" Her eyes reflecting the damage and power. As we stood I could briefly hear the sound of the wood creaked.

Me:"...Venessa..." The air was cold, the wind enchanted the area. The stone ice melting under my feet. The wood creaked once more but when we circled round to its souce another side would found nouise. I were on the egde of anxiety, the haste of a unknown enemey echoed in my shadow.

I took a half step foward, my footing not losing its firm grip of the snow. The air around me was soft but ever so noticable. As I stood the flacks dropped, I shifted my focus to the snow drops. I watched the snow desend but as I continued I took notice to the slight increase in the wind current. The air seem to slowly build to a frowning gale with a creeping voice followed after.

:"Hel..lloo~" The voice scratching the air. I gradualy turned around, the view of figure eched into the end of the dock. Time seemed to slow to a distance pace. The world around me seem to change, the snow, the peir, the people, all seem to gray out. All remained was grayed outline of a horror I'd never glimpsed before. When my body made full turn, I gazed at this manifestation. Metal plating camouflaged a cerulean blaze. It's horse like limbs parted in a upright stance. A lanter like smile lit the face. The being stood gazing at me. I froze, my arms and legs locked. As I stared at my eye burning with fear.

:" Hello~." It's voice more clear as it clicked it's teeth. It's eyes seemed to wonder about as it swayed back and forth. Everyone seemed to only now take notice of the creature's presence. But it was too delayed. It lifted a war-torn weapon into the view turned slowly toward the closest individual, Buvelle. Not thinking staight I took a step toward the act. The breast moved foward in unnatural faze. Swing foward, with the intent of crushing anything in its path. I took another step, the weapon only feet away. I leapt toward her grabbing Buvelle's wrist pulling her forward into me. The weapon blundering above her. I spun around, catching my footing and bring Buvelle's figure closer, securing her below the swing. The immense creature readied another cleave. Freeing an arm upward, I raised my hand. The jacket around my arm ripping apart as I felt a pulse of magic leave my hand. A brute steam slew foward, clashing with the spirt's body. The mass lunching the shadow back across the pier.

I leering back to the group and screaming

:" MOVE!"


End file.
